crackdownfandomcom-20200223-history
Agent
]]The '''Agents' are genetically modified human beings, created by the Agency, using the disgraced work of Dr. Balthazar Czernenko. In Crackdown, there are eight playable Agents in total, plus an extra four if you have downloaded the Four-Play pack DLC. However, the exact number of the Agency's Agents in service is presumed to be much higher. In Crackdown 2, there are only four Agents to choose from, but a variety of suit colors to select (16 in single-player with all DLC, 20 in multiplayer with all DLC). Characteristics and Abilities The Agents have the Agency's best equipment at hand in their fight against crime in Pacific City. Being enhanced, Agents are physically stronger and faster than normal human beings. They can resist far more damage that would instantly kill ordinary humans, and can heal from these at a very fast rate. They can jump over tall structures in one bound, and have very fast reaction time. Agents start off with the Agency's weapons, consisting of the Colby "Master" sidearm and the Colby EAR50 assault rifle, which both have agency skins and are highly advanced in technology compared to average firearms. Agents are given the choice to unlock Agency supply points around the city, which are indicated by an orange beam of light, which is only visible through an Agent's heads-up display (HUD). Unlocking an Agency supply point means that the Agent can store gang weapons he has collected and use them in the fight against crime. Although gang weapons aren't as technologically advanced as the Agency's weapons, there is a much more vast variety of them. The Agents also use a special bio-armour, which was created by the Agency to adapt to an evolving Agent. This armour will evolve as the the Agent does, changing their appearance as they improve their five core skills. With all skills at max level (level 4), the Agent will wear a full set of armour. The armour also has an advanced shielding function, which will absorb all damage to a certain extent before damaging the Agent themselves. This shield also regenerates when not taking damage. Previous Agents were still operating 10 years after they successfully fought gang members during the events of Crackdown, and were only destroyed when Catalina Thorne infected them with the Freak virus while they were at stasis.Pacific City Archives While being highly resistant to many forms of physical harm, Agents are also seemingly recyclable after death. In Crackdown 2, they can be respawned to tactical locations when they die in the game, and even during the last cutscene, where Catalina Thorne dismembered one using her helicopter's blades, while still retaining their current level and physical stats they previously had. Agents have access to vehicles designed by the Agency, which react to the Agent's presence and driving skill. As the Agent's driving skill evolves, so do the vehicles the Agent uses, so much so that when the Agent reaches a four-star level in driving skill, the vehicles gain their own special ability, for example; the Agency supercar transforms into a vehicle which bears resemblance to the Batmobile, and gains two guns that appear on the side of the car, which can be fired at enemies, provided that said enemies are directly in front of the car. Agents have super-human capabilities because of extensive genetic enhancements done by the Agency, including increased agility, faster reactions, and super strength. Agents are highly trained in combat, military, and tactics, starting as soon as they are created.Audio Log Consequently, the general populace look up to the Agents as being heroes. Crackdown Agents Note: '''In the Agents' pictures, the face on the left is the Agent's facial appearance at the lowest level of strength. The smaller image on the right is the Agent's face at the highest level of strength. ''Note: 'Strength changes the Agent's facial appearance, not Agility. If this page says agility changes facial appearance, it is a typo. Standard Agents DLC Agents Crackdown 2 Agents '' Agent, with the "Agency Blue" suit color.]] In the Pacific City Archives mini-series released prior to Crackdown 2's release, it is revealed in Episode 2: "Evil Seed" that the original Agents from Crackdown were infected with a deadly virus caused by Catalina Thorne, which grossly mutated the Agent clones. This resulted in the destruction of the Agency's cloning labs, setting The Agency's cloning technology back many years, effectively to "square one". Crackdown 2 sees the creation of a new type of Agent. These new Agents are now protected by a more advanced suit, which evolves along with the Agent, providing the Agent with heightened body protection and full facial protection. The new Agents also gain new abilities once they reach the peak of their abilities. Maximum agility level (level 5) earns you a Wingsuit, and max strength earns you two abilities: Barge, which knocks enemies and environmental objects out of the way while running, and Ground Strike, which will damage everything around the Agent in a large shockwave. There are only four playable Agents; a Caucasian, an African-American, a Spaniard, and an Asian. Suit Colors *Standard **Agency Blue **Dark Grey **Mid Grey **Light Grey *Multiplayer Only **PVP Red **PVP Green **PVP Blue **PVP Yellow *DLC: Pre-order Bonus **Gold **Gunmetal **Black **Xbox Agent *DLC: The Toy Box **Peacekeeper **Terror Firma **Agent Orange **May Contain Nuts **Minti-Sting **Mega Agent **Haz Mat **Dem Apples Trivia *In the Xbox Live Arcade release of Rareware's Perfect Dark, an Agent can be unlocked as a playable multiplayer character by having a Crackdown 2 save file on your hard drive. This Agent is known as "Agent 4." Notes and Reference Category:Crackdown characters Category:Characters Category:Crackdown 2 characters Category:Agency